peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 June 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-06-10 ; Comments *The final part of his three-night Strange Fruit competition. *When playing the Fall session track, John replies to listeners who wondered why the BBC chose to license the second session for release as opposed to the first: apparently, Mark E. Smith didn't want it released, but John hopes he can be persuaded otherwise. Sessions *Wolfhounds, #2. Recorded 1987-05-26. No known commercial release. *Milk Monitors, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-05-10. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Birdhouse: 'No More (12 inch mini LP-Burnin' Up)' (Vinyl Solution) *Shirati Jazz: 'Mary Yar Alego (LP-Benga Beat)' (World Circuit) *Porno Sponges: 'Going Places, Eating Things' (Mutha) (starts to play Shirati Jazz track again by mistake) *Wolfhounds: 'Rule Of Thumb' (Peel Session) *Boogie Down Productions: 'Dope Beat (LP-Criminal Minded)' (B-Boy) (JP cites KRS-One and DJ Scott La Rock as the artists) *Milk Monitors: 'Yo Dance With Me' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Mess Of My (LP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Apna Sangeet: 'Nach Payaan Mutiaran (LP-Punjabi Bhangra Songs)' (CBS Bombay) *Sonic Youth: 'Stereo Sanctity (LP-Sister)' (Blast First) *''(JP: 'I think at the weekend I shall sit and listen to this a lot and muse on life.')'' *Wolfhounds: 'Sandy' (Peel Session) *Eugene Chadbourne: 'God Made Country Music For Good People Like Y'All (LP-Vermin Of The Blues)' (Fundamental) *Percy Sledge: 'It Tears Me Up (12 inch-B side of Cover Me)' (WEA) *Fat Boys: 'Hell, No! (LP-Crushin')' (Urban) *Milk Monitors: 'When All Else Fails' (Peel Session) *Angry Red Planet: 'Ghost Of The Crab Nebula (LP-Little Pigs, Little Pigs)' (Angry Red) *Slits: 'Walk About (LP-Return Of The Giant Slits)' (CBS) *(trailer for Janice Long's 'Singled Out') *Front 242: 'Agresiva Due (LP-Official Version)' (Red Rhino Europe) *Western Jazz Band: 'Lipa Kodi Ya Nyumba (LP-Tanzania Sound)' (Original Sound) *Wolfhounds: 'Boy Racers RM1' (Peel Session) *Original Sins: 'Sugar Sugar (7 inch-B side of Just 14)' (Bar None) *Latin Rascals: 'A Little Night Noise (LP-Bach To The Future)' (Polydor) (JP: 'Well, you might argue that a little of this goes a long way.') *Milk Monitors: 'Revenge' (Peel Session) *(trailer for 'Island Records Story') *X-Creta: 'Destructive Outfit (LP-Patronizing The Heterodox)' (Punk, Etc.) *Carmaig De Forest: 'Long Distance (LP-I Shall Be Released)' (Good Foot) *Jackdaw With Crowbar: 'Fourth World (12 inch-Monarchy, Mayhem And Fishpaste)' (Ron Johnson) *Sonic Youth: 'Pacific Coast Highway (LP-Sister)' (Blast First) *Masters Of Ceremony: 'Cracked Out (12 inch)' (Strong City) *Wolfhounds: 'Disgusted E7' (Peel Session) *Locomotive Late Night: 'Out Of Range (12 inch)' (KDY) *Melody Four: 'Theme From Dallas (LP-On Request)' (Chabada) *Milk Monitors: 'Don't Lean On Me' (Peel Session) *Billy Bragg: 'A Change Is Gonna Come (6-track EP)' (free with Wake Up magazine, distributed by Backs/Cartel) *(edit-since this is the end, the following content comes from another Peel show from 21 June 1990) *C: 'When He Come Back' *Paris Angels: 'Perfume' File ;Name *4. RADIO 1 06 10 87 JOHN PEEL.MP3 (Note misdate) *John Peel-BBC Radio One 10.06.87 Peel show broadcast *John Peel (10th June 1987).mp3 ;Length *02:04:29 (to 2:00:01) ;Other *48 kbps stereo mp3 file ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *Mediafire *Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Unknown Category:Competitions